la vie d'une shinigamie maudite
by yuna1010
Summary: Yuna est une humaine normale. Pourtant, très vite, son monde va basculer: elle sera convoitée par deux camps ennemis. Les hollows et les shinigamis savent qu'elle est celle qui les sauvera ou celle qui les tuera tous. Elle se pense maudite mais derrière les souffrances et le chaos qui la menace sans cesse, l'amour l'empêchera d'abandonner
1. devenir une shinigamie

La vie d'une shinigamie maudite.

 **Les personnages et Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Seuls certains personnages et cette histoire sont de mon invention. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont inspirés.**

 _« Depuis des millénaires, des esprits se réunissent afin de protéger les vivants d'autres esprits malfaisants : on les appelle les shinigamis ou dieux de la mort. »_

Je m'appelle Yuna. Je suis une fille tout à fait banale, je passe mes journées en cours à discuter avec mes amies, sans problème. Pour moi, toutes ces histoires étaient bien jolies mais je n'y croyais pas. C'était juste de simples légendes qui avaient bercée mon enfance rien de plus. Et pourtant…

Un jour, je commençais à avoir des hallucinations : des hommes en kimono noir, des monstres avec des masques en os. Ils se battaient tout le temps entre eux, se souciant peu des autres. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ce sont des hallucinations ! Je crus être devenu folle ! Je sursautais en les voyant s'écraser pas très loin, poussant même de petits cris par moment. Les passants, c'est sûr, me croyait vraiment folle… Alors je les ignorais du mieux que je le pouvais.

Du moins je le pouvais jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses monstres que je croyais pourtant irréel me prenne en chasse dans la soirée. Affolée, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, dans les ruelles pour essayer de le semer, mais il réussissait à chaque fois à me rattraper et finit par me coincer dans une impasse très étroite. Je me mis à hurler, à supplier mais la créature riait en s'approchant toujours plus près. Quand tout à coups, un de ses hommes en noir tomba du ciel et trancha le monstre qui « s'évapora » sous mes yeux. Alors qu'il rangeait son sabre dans son fourreau, il s'aperçut que j'avais vu toute la scène.

Hey toi ! Qui es-tu ? Comment ça se fait que tu me vois ?

Laisse la tranquille, Renji !, dit une jeune femme qui était arrivé aussi vite que le dénommé Renji. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est terrorisée ? Réfléchis un peu des fois !

Rukia a raison, dit encore un autre avec les cheveux orange. Remarque, avec ta tête, tous ceux qui croisent ta route restent traumatisé.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce t'as dit ?

Pendant que celui aux cheveux aux cheveux orange riait, l'autre répondit et une dispute commença entre les deux hommes, comme deux gamins. La jeune fille, malgré sa petite taille, n'hésita pas à leur mettre une claque à tous les deux et les calma direct.

Vous allez la fermer ? On a un plus gros problème sur les bras ! Je vous rappelle qu'on cherche un espada et voilà qu'on tombe sur cette fille qui a presque la même pression spirituelle que lui.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda mon nom. Je regardais ce mystérieux groupe et lui répondit pas très rassurée.

Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, dit la dénommée Rukia. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te fera rien. On veut juste qu'un ami trouve pourquoi tu ressembles tant à la personne que l'on cherche.

Ichigo, celui aux cheveux orange, et Renji, qui m'avait sauvé, voulurent protester mais un regard de la jeune fille les en dissuada. Le temps de cet échange, je m'étais un peu calmée, et je les suivis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Très vite, nous arrivâmes devant une boutique à l'écart des autres. Sur la pancarte à l'entrée il n'y avait écrit que le nom du propriétaire : Magasin d'Urahara. Deux enfants sortirent et nous saluèrent, non sans surprise en me voyant avec eux et interrogèrent mon « escorte »du regard, mais Rukia demanda à voir Urahara immédiatement. Elle dit aux autres de rester avec moi et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

Où sommes-nous ?, demandais-je.

Un « ami » à nous tient cette vieille boutique et il va nous aider à comprendre qui tu es et deux trois petites choses.

Ma « vieille » boutique est ravie de vous accueillir, mademoiselle !, dit une voix sortant du fond du magasin avec Rukia. Alors voilà ce qui nous causait tant de soucis est, en fait, cette jeune femme à la pression spirituelle qui augmente brusquement.

C'est possible ?, demanda Ichigo.

Normalement… Non. Et le fait que sa pression spirituelle ressemble à celle d'Ulquiorra est d'autant plus étrange.

A ce nom, je me figeais complètement et les autres s'en rendirent compte. Ils me regardaient tous avec insistance, attendant que je dévoile tout ce que je savais.

Il y a longtemps j'avais un frère de ce nom… Mais il s'est fait enlever et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Ton frère…, répéta le marchant.

Cet homme était étrange : ses cheveux blanc cassé pointaient vers l'extérieur, il portait un chapeau fendu blanc et vert olive comme sa veste. On sentait en lui une grande sagesse mais son attitude faisait plutôt penser à un fou. Il était accompagné d'un chat noir à qui il parlait comme à un être humain.

Je commençais vraiment à me demander pourquoi j'avais suivit ces individus jusqu'ici. Il nous invita à boire le thé mais réfléchissait toujours. Une bonne heure passa comme ça, et quand je dis devoir rentrer chez moi, le gérant me demanda quelque chose.

Que dirais-tu de faire partit des nôtres Yuna ?

Quoi ?

Tu voudrais que j'aie une suppléante ?, dit Renji qui semblait avoir compris. Je veux bien mais… on ne sait rien d'elle.

Je ne savais rien d'Ichigo moi non plus, dit Rukia, mais le plus dur c'était pour lui. Il ne connaissait rien de notre monde.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondis-je d'une voix béguaillante.

Et pourquoi ? Il faudra bien que tu te protèges contre ces monstres parce qu'ils ne te laisseront pas tranquille. Renji t'apprendra comment nous faisons. Tu finiras par t'y habituer.

Il montra le type aux cheveux orange et continua :

Ichigo est le shinigami suppléant de Rukia. Elle lui a tout appris et maintenant, il se débrouille comme un vrai shinigami, alors qu'i peine deux ans, Ichigo était un humain comme toi.

Inquiète, je les regardais un à un : ils me croyaient capable de tuer ses monstres ! Ils étaient fous !

J'ai besoin de repos.

Repasse nous voir demain. Si tu te perds, on ne sera pas loin. Ces hollows te laisseront tranquille.

J'acquiesçais et sortis. Mes pensées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. La peur et la surprise se mêlait à tel point que, rentrée chez moi, je ne pus dormir de toute la nuit… Le lendemain matin, j'essayais de retrouver la boutique mais, comme prévu, je me perdis en route. Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner : le chat noir était là et me fixait avec autant d'insistance que la veille. Puis elle pivota et je la suivis. En arrivant, j'entendis une dispute entre les deux hommes d'hier, Ichigo et Renji. Rukia s'en mêla mais, dès qu'ils sentirent notre arrivée, tout le monde se tut sauf elle.

Yuna ! Tu es venue !

Comme si elle avait le choix…, marmonna Ichigo. Remarque, vu que Renji dort pendant son tour de garde…

N'importe quoi !, répliqua le concerné.

TAISEZ-VOUS ! Yuna ?

Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais… mais je veux bien essayer….

Bien ! Allons trouver un hollow alors !, dit Urahara avec des airs de fou.

C'est très facile, m'expliqua Renji. Je vais d'abord te transpercer avec ma lame et après tu « couperas » le hollow en visant le trou dans sa poitrine avec l'énergie dans Zabimaru.

QUOI ? Hey mais attends ! ça veut dire quoi ? Je vais mourir ?

Oui oui… Après ça, nous serons liés : pendant un moment, tu ne pourras pas te transformer toute seule mais je pourrais toujours te retrouver où que tu sois, rajouta-t-il comme si de rien n'était alors que je commençais à paniquer.

Mais l'initiation fut rapide et je devins une shinigamie. Je rencontrais les autres amis de cette bande hors du commun : Orehime, Chad et Ichida. Ils allaient tous au lycée hormis Renji et moi mais ça ne nous empêchait pas d'aller manger et discuter avec les autres à la pause. Nous prenions peu à peu nos petites habitudes et je me fondis vite dans le groupe. Puis soudainement, nous partîmes sans prévenir personne. Pendant plus d'une semaine, on ne nous vit plus et même Urahara, qui hébergeait Renji normalement, commença à poser des questions aux autres. Mais personne ne savait où nous étions. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand, un jour, ils nous retrouvèrent sous un arbre dans la cour du lycée, ensanglantés mais sous notre forme humaine. Nous rions des lycéens qui nous passaient devant avec des têtes terrifiées, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put arriver à ces deux-là et qui les faisait rire.

Où est ce que vous étiez ?

On a trouvé un coin tranquille pour s'entrainer à fond alors on est resté un peu. Yuna a pu s'endurcir et s'entrainer. On s'est bien amusé aussi ! entrainement intensif jour et nuit. Mais au bout d'un moment, on était épuisé et affamé aussi alors on est rentré. Et vous ça va ?

On était inquiet, imbéciles ! Vous auriez pu prévenir quand même !

C'est assez loin en fait, dis-je pour notre défense.

Puis nous passâmes un bon moment à discuter, tout en mangeant. Durant l'après-midi de cours, Renji et moi, nous sommes allés chez moi pour dormir un peu et retrouver les autres, lavés et reposés plus tard. Rukia et Ichigo remarquèrent que j'étais beaucoup plus proche de Renji maintenant. Il était comme un grand frère prenant soin de sa sœur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Et ils s'empressèrent d'en parler aux autres. Je dormais souvent avec lui et on passait tout notre temps ensemble. La question sur ma ressemblance avec Ulquiorra resta en suspend et les habitudes s'installèrent vite au sein du groupe. Deux mois passèrent et la ville de Karakura était plus que protégée des hollows.


	2. Découverte de la vérité et nouvelle vie

La vie maudite d'une shinigamie.

 **Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Seuls certains personnages et cette histoire m'appartiennent. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont inspiré. Enjoy !**

Tout était pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Renji fût appelé par la Soul Society pour une mission. Ils durent m'expliquer tout le fonctionnement de la Soul Society avant que j'accepte de le laisser partir : les 13 divisions, les capitaines, tout… Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un supérieur ! Mais bon, ce qui me dérangeait le plus c'était de le savoir dans une autre dimension alors que moi je restais ici… Il me promit de revenir le plus vite possible, mais il devait d'abord faire sa mission et prévenir la Soul Society de mon existence avant de pouvoir m'y emmener.

Le lendemain matin, il était partit… Les jours passèrent et je continuais de faire semblant que tout allait bien mais les autres voyaient bien que je m'ennuyais et que je me sentais seule sans mon « frère ». Je m'entrainais et m'occupais comme je pouvais, me renfermant de jour en jour sur moi-même. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Renji, il était fort et je savais toujours quand il y avait un problème. Non je me sentais juste seule sans lui…

En ayant assez de ruminer toute seule dans mon lit, je sortis me promener dehors. L'air frais me faisait du bien. Je respirais un bon coup. Quand je sentis une pression spirituelle très forte, différente de toutes les autres. Je devais la retrouver ! Savoir d'où elle venait ! Je vis Rukia en plein combat et elle peinait sérieusement. Je dégainais mon zanpakuto et me préparais à venir à son secours quand son adversaire se tourna vers moi : il ressemblait à un humain mais avec une peau bien trop blanche, un habit blanc lui aussi qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds sauf l'endroit où l'on pouvait voir le trou dans sa poitrine, l'autre signe distinctif des hollows. Mais le pire c'était ses yeux vert émeraude d'où semblaient couler deux larmes vertes le long de ses joues. Ses yeux verts je les connaissais ! Ils étaient semblables aux miens et pour cause ! Devant moi, se tenait mon frère jumeau : Ulquiorra Schieffer. C'était impossible ! J'étais figée d'horreur. Lui me dévisageait d'un air indifférent, seuls ses yeux montraient sa surprise. Ne sachant quoi faire, il disparut par un gargantua vers le hueco mundo.

Yuna…

Non Rukia ! Ne dis rien.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, je disparus à mon tour. Je ne voulais voir personne ! Ils m'avaient tous mentit ! Pourquoi ? Mon frère était vivant ! Il était là ! Mais c'était un hollow, un de nos ennemis ! Et la réaction de Rukia me faisait penser qu'ils le savaient tous depuis longtemps. Bien décidé à avoir des réponses, je retournais à la boutique d'Urahara. Ils étaient tous déjà là, de dehors, je pouvais entendre leurs cris. Ils se disputaient pour savoir si rien me dire avait vraiment était la bonne solution ou si ils avaient fait une erreur dès le début. Ils regrettaient que Renji ne soit pas là pour me parler et me faire entendre raison.

J'en avais assez ! Sans entrer, je repartis et me rendis au bord du lac. Le seul qui connaissait cet endroit c'était Renji. C'était ici qu'on s'entrainait tous les deux, loin des autres. Vu qu'il n'était pas là, personne ne me trouverait ici. Pendant deux jours, je restais là à me torturer, à me poser tout un tas de question. Puis je voulus revoir Ulquiorra. Il fallait que je le revoie pour avoir des réponses ! Je passais des jours à l'appeler, à le chercher partout sans succès. Au bout du cinquième jour, un homme apparut en me disant d'arrêter… à mes risques et périls. La menace était très clair… Je finis par me retirer dans mutisme, en retournant au bord du lac. Sans nouvelle de Renji, rejeté par mon frère et trahis par mes amis. J'étais seule… Totalement seule… J'avais fichu en l'air ma vie pour les suivre alors qu'ils se fichaient de moi. Au bout d'une semaine sans manger, boire ou dormir, je commençais sérieusement à faiblir. C'est là que Renji me trouva : couchée à même le sol dans un « abri » improvisé, la fièvre avait fini par me gagner et me laissait à moitié délirante loin de toute civilisation. Je le voyais à peine, mais son inquiétude était évidente. Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire, avant que je ne m'évanouisse dans ses bras à bout de force.

A mon réveil, il était encore là, à attendre près de moi.

Comment tu te sens ?, finit-il par me demander.

Je ne sais pas… Et toi ?

Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rukia est venue m'attendre à la Soul Society et m'a dit que tu avais disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne t'a rein dit ?, répondis-je en sentant la colère remonter.

Non rien. Je lui ai posé la question mais elle n'a rien répondu. Ils ont fait quelque chose ?

Silence…

Tu peux tout me dire, Yuna !

J'ai vu Ulquiorra… Il se battait contre Rukia. Vous m'avez caché que mon frère était vivant et que vous le connaissiez ! Qu'il était votre ennemi juré. Pourquoi m'avoir tout caché ? Pourquoi Renji ?!

Je voulais te le dire, on voulait le faire ! Mais on ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir et on était sûr de rien. Je suis désolé.

Tu es désolé ?!, criais-je. Renji ! Je ne veux plus de secrets ! Je veux tout savoir sur mon frère, même le pire !

Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux mais rentrons d'abord. Tu es épuisée et affamée.

Il commençait à se préparer quand je lui dis :

J'ai cherché mon frère tu sais, mais un de ses amis est venu à sa place.

Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Juste son nom : GrimmJow, et qu'il fallait que j'arrête mes recherches si je ne voulais pas d « ennuis ».

Ce n'est pas bon ça. On doit rentrer tout de suite ! Tu dois être assez importante pour Aizen pour que GrimmJow te laisse en vie. C'est son travail, Yuna, et il y prend du plaisir. Crois-moi. On doit y aller.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Nous partîmes aussitôt après. Renji semblait pressé mais j'avais peur de la réaction des autres et de leurs explications. Le trajet fut silencieux et assez lent à cause de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Renji était obligé de me soutenir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la boutique, tout était silencieux pourtant ils étaient tous là. Ce silence me surprit d'autant plus que j'avais toujours connu cette boutique, animée.

Urahara j'ai besoin d'aide.

Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Oui mais elle est dans un sale état et je dois vous parler.

Renji…

Non toi, repose-toi, dit-il en l'allongeant sur un des futons que Tesaï venait de préparer.

Urahara. Aizen s'intéresse à Yuna. Elle a cherché son frère et Yuna a été menacé par GrimmJow pour qu'elle arrête mais il l'a laissé en vie.

En effet, il faudrait qu'elle rejoigne la Soul Society au plus vite, répondit Urahara. Je vais vous préparer un passage le temps que Tesaï la remette sur pied.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je me réveillais à peine, Renji me força à me lever et m'aida à me préparer à la hâte. Au moins, je n'étais plus malade…

Renji… Tu m'explique pourquoi tu cours dans tous les sens ? Et moi avec ?

La Soul Society a compris ta situation. Le commandant pense que tu devrais y rester en intégrant une des treize divisions.

Il était convenu que nous serions ensemble le temps de l'entretien avec le supérieur de toutes les divisions. Ensuite Renji me présenterait à mes nouveaux supérieurs en tant que vice-capitaine de la 6ème division, ce qui me surpris et me fit rire en même temps : Renji n'était pas du genre responsable, alors le savoir sous-chef de plusieurs hommes me paraissait juste impossible.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Soul Society, je riais avec Ichigo en imaginant Renji faire toute la paperasse. Il ne devait pas être très doué. Même Renji s'amusait à faire des imitations grotesques de certains shinigamis qu'il connaissait. Mais lorsque nous passâmes les portes de la Soul Society, l'angoisse me prit à la gorge. Mais aussi la surprise.

Devant moi, s'étendait un dédale de ruelles en pierre blanche. Tous les bâtiments se ressemblaient avec leurs murs blancs et leur toit de tuiles grises. Renji et les autres, qui continuaient à rigoler, me guidèrent jusqu'à la maison principale. Elle ressemblait plus à un immense palais ancien mais étonnement bien conservé. Alors que Renji m'emmenait à l'intérieur, je remarquais qu'il était plus sérieux et aussi que tous les gardes s'inclinaient devant lui en le saluant par son rang de vice-capitaine, mais lui ne leur répondait que rarement. Un homme vint à notre rencontre, vêtu d'un manteau blanc par-dessus l'habit traditionnel des shinigamis et cette fois, Renji s'inclina par respect et je fis de même.

Tu es revenu, Abaraï. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.

En effet, capitaine Ukitake.

Et qui est cette jeune femme derrière toi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

Yuna est ma shinigamie suppléante, mais elle est trop en danger dans le monde des humains. Nous allions voir le commandant Yamamoto pour qu'elle soit assignée dans une des treize divisions. Yuna, je te présente le capitaine Ukitake de la 13ème division.

Enchanté, dis-je en m'inclinant une nouvelle fois. Mon nom est Yuna Schieffer.

Il y eut une minute de silence : apparemment le capitaine avait vite fait le rapprochement entre mon nom et celui de notre ennemi, mais il fit comme si de rien était.

Eh bien, enchanté aussi. Peut-être aurons-nous le plaisir de nous revoir très bientôt à la 13ème division.

Bonne journée capitaine Ukitake.

L'entretien fut long et je mimais tous les gestes de respects que Renji faisais. Pourtant je sentais bien la tension entre moi et le commandant. Son regard accusateur se jetait tout le temps sur moi : il me voyait comme une espionne et cela me mettait très mal à l'aise. Je me sentais prise au piège… J'écoutais à peine la conversation vu que je n'avais qu'une envie… sortir ! C'était la première que je ressentais ça. Pourquoi étais-je si mal à l'aise face à lui ?! Heureusement, cet entretien se terminait enfin. J'appris que l'on m'avait placé dans la 10ème division, responsable de l'organisation militaire, tactique et stratégique du Sereitei.

Cette nouvelle sembla réconforter Renji, il souriait quand nous sortîmes du palais. Les autres se précipitèrent vers nous.

Alors ?

Pourquoi es-tu aussi heureux ? On n'est même pas ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute seule moi !

Elle est à la 10ème. Ecoute Yuna, tu seras avec le capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est un ami à nous. Il est aussi le plus jeune des 10 capitaines et, avec eux, tu serais plus souvent sur Terre que n'importe quelle division.

Mais tu y es tout le temps toi !

Nous c'est une situation un peu différente. Bon viens, espèce de peureuse ! on doit y aller.

Tout se passera bien, Yuna, m'encouragea Rukia.

A plus tard !

Nos amis agitèrent la main alors que Renji m'entraînait une nouvelle fois dans le labyrinthe de ruelles blanches. Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir me repérer d'ailleurs : il y en avait tellement et toutes se ressemblaient. Sans compter que j'étais terrorisée. Tout allait tellement vite ! Ulquiorra, l'entretien désastreux avec le commandant et maintenant j'allais devoir tout apprendre et être sous les ordres de gens que je ne connaissais même pas… Mon frère ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais, il avançait aisément sans craindre de se perdre et me faisait une « visite guidée » des environs. Je devais bien avouer qu'il y avait des endroits magnifiques, comme le jardin avec les cerisiers en fleurs où buvait tranquillement un capitaine ou des endroits intéressant comme l'arène où combattaient deux shinigamis. La visite se termina bien sûr devant les quartiers de la 10ème division. L'angoisse refit aussitôt son apparition.

Alors ? Prête ?

Je ne sais pas…

On y va.

Au moment où Renji allait ouvrir, une femme sortit en trombe de la division et manqua de le heurter.

Rangiku ?, s'étonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oh salut Renji ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'amène une nouvelle recrue pour la 10ème division. Ma suppléante, Yuna. Tu sais où est le capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Euh… oui. Salut Yuna. Enchanté ! Je suis la vice-capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto. Le capitaine va bientôt être dans son bureau et moi, il faut que je file ! A plus tard, Yuna.

Sauf qu'avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus hors de la division, elle fut stoppée net par un cri venant des locaux qu'elle venait de quitter.

MATSUMOTO !

Je fus si surprise que je sursautais et fit un pas en arrière. Renji, lui, éclata de rire alors que ma future vice-capitaine, elle, soupira.

Trop tard…

T'as encore essayé de sécher la paperasse ?

C'est ennuyeux !, se plaint-elle pour réponse. Bon bah allons-y maintenant… C'est trop tard pour filer en douce. Il sait que je suis là…

Renji partit dans un nouveau fou rire pendant qu'elle nous menait dans le bureau du capitaine, où une pile de document était posée sur le bureau.

Bonjour capitaine !, s'exclama innocemment Rangiku. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Tu peux me dire où tu allais de si bonne heure ?

J'allais… m'entraîner, capitaine !

Tu te fiche de moi ?! Tu allais encore te souler dans le bar du coin oui ! Il est à peine 11h, Matsumoto !

Euh capitaine… Nous avons de la visite.

Il sembla nous remarquer que maintenant car il se calma d'un coup. Je sentais que Renji se retenait pour ne pas rire, alors que moi, je fixais le capitaine : on aurait dit un jeune adolescent avec un air très mature et sérieux. Ses cheveux étaient blancs avec des reflets argent qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus océan. Légèrement cachée derrière Renji, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir face au beau capitaine. Il était tout le contraire de sa vice-capitaine : grande, aux cheveux blonds tirant un peu sur le roux, des yeux bleus ciel et des formes plus qu'avantageuse avec sa poitrine démesurée. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et son entrain était communicatif. Entre eux, c'était le jour et la nuit.

Vice-capitaine Abaraï. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

J'amène le nouveau membre de la 10ème division.

Le capitaine se tourna vers sa seconde, à nouveau énervé.

Je vous en ai parlé hier !

Je ne t'ai pas vu hier ! Tu te planquais pour éviter ton boulot !

Ah oui… Et bah on a une nouvelle recrue : la suppléante de Renji, Yuna Schieffer. Sa situation étant trop instable dans le monde des humains, nous nous en occuperons à la Soul Society où elle sera plus en sécurité. Elle n'est shinigami que depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Autre informations à venir ultérieurement.

Ça m'arrangerait que ne me lise pas le message une fois qu'ils sont là, soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Bienvenue à la 10ème division. Je suis le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya. Tu connais déjà mon inutile vice-capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Capitaine !

Aujourd'hui, tu peux prendre ton temps pour te familiariser avec nos locaux et les autres. Demain quelqu'un te fera visiter la Soul Society et t'expliquera les règles de ce monde. Je vais maintenant te conduire à ta chambre. Abaraï, tu peux y aller. On va s'en occuper.

Bien, capitaine Hitsugaya, dit-il en s'inclinant. On se retrouve plus tard, Yuna.

Euh… D'accord.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu seras bien ici, me rassura-t-il avant de partir, suivit de ma vice-capitaine.

Matsumoto, tu oublies quelque chose, lui rappela plus calmement le capitaine en montrant la pile de rapport à remplir.

Elle fit demi-tour, les prit et repartit en soupirant. J'étais maintenant seule avec le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Avant qu'on y aille, j'aimerais savoir une chose à propos de ton nom. Tu dois être au courant mais nous sommes en conflit avec un espada du même nom. Un espada particulièrement puissant.

Je me doutais bien que cette question me serait souvent posée. Ulquiorra est mon frère, mon frère jumeau… Mais il a disparu il y a des années. Je le croyais mort… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je le vois en plein combat avec Rukia Kuchiki.

C'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois être protégée ici ?

Je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Les souvenirs du combat me revenaient, surtout l'expression indifférente de mon frère.

Après avoir compris qu'ils m'avaient caché tout ce que je devais savoir sur mon frère, je me suis enfuie là où personne ne pouvait me retrouver. Je voulais avoir des réponses alors j'ai cherché à le revoir mais… C'est un certain GrimmJow qui est venu. Il est venu m'interdire de continuer si je ne voulais pas d'ennuis. Renji… je veux dire le vice-capitaine Abaraï …

Appelles le comme tu veux mais fait attention quand tu seras en situation officielle.

Merci…

Continues, dit-il gentiment en remarquant mon malaise.

Renji m'a dit que ce GrimmJow devait tuer d'habitude et qu'il m'a juste laissé en vie parce que je devais intéresser Aizen.

Tu sais qui est Aizen ?

Ils m'ont expliqué que c'était un ancien capitaine mais qu'il avait trahis la Soul Society avec deux autres capitaines et que maintenant, il gouvernait les hollows.

C'est ça. Tu apprends vite c'est bien. Nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois. D'abord… Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à tes yeux ?

Que…

Le jeune capitaine sortit de derrière son bureau et s'avança vers elle avec un air … curieux.

Tes yeux ont changé de couleur depuis que tu es arrivé… Du vert ils tournent au doré… Pourquoi ?

Je… Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Ma respiration s'accéléra et la peur revint. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait encore ?

Calme-toi. Je vais appeler la 4ème division et elle passera te voir au plus vite. Tu réagis peut être à la forte concentration spirituelle de la Soul Society. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais et fermais les yeux, en respirant un bon coup pour me calmer. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises tellement j'étais paniquée, mais chaque fois la peur revenait. Je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon bras : c'était la main du capitaine. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, son contact était apaisant.

Ça va aller, répéta-t-il. Je comprends que ça doit être dur pour toi… Tout est nouveau et déjà les problèmes te tombent dessus mais ça va aller. Tu es à la Soul Society et rien ne peut t'arriver ici. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Je suis désolé…

« capitaine ». Quand tu t'adresses à moi, tu dois m'appeler par mon rang. C'est pareil pour les autres gradés d'accord ? Les autres t'expliqueront plus en détail et tu t'y feras vite.

Bien, capitaine.

Il me conduit jusqu'aux quartiers des shinigamis de la 10ème division. Etant la seule femme dans la division hormis la vice-capitaine, il me conduisit dans une chambre un peu plus à l'écart de celles des hommes. J'y restais toute la journée, n'osant plus sortir alors que je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Plus tard, Renji débarquait dans ma chambre, inquiet, après que le capitaine Hitsugaya l'ait prévenu que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier attendait à la porte et regardait la scène sans rien dire. Renji n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, regardant mes yeux, me serrant contre lui. Je ne comprenais rien tellement il avait vite et seul le capitaine comptait. Je rougis violement en croisant son regard et détourna les yeux à peine une seconde. Quand je regardais à nouveau vers la porte, il n'était plus là.

Ouf tu n'as rien ! Quand Hitsugaya m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, j'ai eu peur que tu sois retombée malade et…

Stop RENJI ! Arrête ! ça va je n'ai rien.

Mais tes yeux…

Ce n'est rien ! Dis on ne peut pas sortir un peu ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…


	3. vie animale

**La vie maudite d'une shinigamie.**

 **Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Seuls certains personnages et cette histoire sont de mon invention. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. ENJOY ^^.**

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux sortir ?

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Renji !

\- Bon d'accord…, céda-t-il alors que je me préparais déjà à sortir. Ah et prends ton zanpakuto.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Gardes le toujours avec toi, c'est plus prudent et surtout les autres shinigamis te prendront plus au sérieux. C'est rare une fille dans une division de combat.

Ok.

\- Viens les autres sont dans un bar pas loin. Avec Rangiku, ta vice-capitaine. Par contre… elle est déjà bien saoule…

\- Quoi ? La vice-capitaine Matsumoto ?

\- Oui, rigola-t-il. T'inquiète tu comprendras vite.

En effet, en arrivant la vice-capitaine était déjà bien éméchée. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me félicita pour mon entrée à la 10ème division, avant de se plaindre des « mauvais traitements » qu'elle subissait de la part de son capitaine à savoir « l'enfermer dans un bureau pour remplir des fichus rapports ennuyeux alors qu'il faisait beau dehors. Et sans saké s'il vous plait ! Monsieur le petit capitaine avait soigneusement vidé toutes ses cachettes d'alcool avant de la mettre au travail ». Tout le monde rit en l'écoutant se plaindre et pour la réconforter, mon frère lui donna une autre bouteille de saké.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance assez festive. Rangiku, Renji et Ichigo se firent un petit tournoi de celui qui réussirait à boire le plus possible, que la vice-capitaine gagna haut la main devant les garçons. Il se faisait tard quand un « invité surprise » nous rejoint : le capitaine Hitsugaya repéra rapidement sa vice-capitaine à travers la foule et vint à notre rencontre. Je me levais précipitamment pour le saluer mais il me fit signe que ça allait.

\- Je me doutais que tu serais là…, soupira-t-il.

\- Capitaine ! Vous me cherchiez ? Vous voulez boire un coup avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Je me doutais que vous seriez là toutes les deux et que tu serais incapable de ramener Schieffer vu ton état. Je viens vous ramener.

\- Oh vous êtes trop gentil, capitaine ! Mais on aurait pu dormir à la 6ème division ! Apparemment ils dorment tout le temps ensemble… Vas falloir les surveiller capitaine, continua-t-elle comme si elle lui faisait une confidence… a voix haute.

\- Voyez-vous ça… On rentre Matsumoto. Tu empestes l'alcool. Schieffer tu nous suis.

\- J'arrive, capitaine. Bonne nuit les amis.

J'enlaçais Renji une dernière fois sans me rendre compte que nous étions observé et partit avec mes supérieurs jusqu'à nos quartiers. Il déposa d'abord sa lieutenant ivre dans sa chambre avant d'insister pour me ramener à la mienne.

\- Alors tu es proche d'Abaraï …

\- C'est lui qui a fait de moi une shinigamie, répondis-je assez gênée. Depuis il me surprotège, un peu comme un grand frère.

\- Je vois… Te voilà arriver.

\- Merci, capitaine.

J'allais rentrer quand sa main tourna mon visage vers lui et ses yeux océan me transpercèrent. Avait-il la moindre idée de leur effet sur moi ? Son regard déterminé, sans aucune peur ni gêne m'hypnotisait littéralement.

\- Tes yeux ont encore changé de couleur. Le vert disparait de plus en plus. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ah. Euh oui… Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne t'ai pas regardé ?, s'étonna-t-il.

Non…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai prévenu la 4ème division. Quelqu'un devrait passer d'ici demain.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit, capitaine.

\- Bonne nuit.

Cette nuit fut tout sauf bonne. Ce fut même une des pires de toute ma vie. A peine une heure après m'être couchée, je fus prise de violents maux de tête. Ils s'accentuèrent de plus en plus, au point que je me retrouvais recroqueviller sur mon lit à me tenir la tête entre mes mains. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais ça faisait mal ! Tellement mal ! La panique me gagna complètement quand le reste de mon corps se mit à me brûler. Les sons et les odeurs étaient tellement forts que ça me rendait malade mais ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de cinq heures du matin que je ne pus plus retenir mes cris. Mes os se brisaient d'eux même et j'hurlais de douleur, réveillant le moindre habitant de la division. On tambourina à la porte, me demandant d'ouvrir mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part hurler en sentant mon bras droit se briser à son tour. Je voulais tellement que ça s'arrête !

Le capitaine arriva en trombe, suivit de près par sa seconde. Tous s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place. Il détruisit la porte d'un coup et se figea devant le spectacle désolant que lui offrait ma chambre. Tout était détruit, sans dessus dessous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Un grognement lui répondit venant d'un coin de la pièce. Quelque chose bougeait sous le drap et cette chose n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur. Le capitaine se risqua dans la pièce malgré les grognements incessants.

\- Capitaine…

\- C'est bon, Matsumoto. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau et avança dans l'obscurité de la chambre avec pour seule source de lumière, une fenêtre et la lune. Plus il avançait, plus les grognements étaient menaçants… Il releva le drap doucement le drap avec la pointe de son zanpakuto et découvrit en dessous une énorme panthère noire qui le dévisageait de ses yeux doré flamboyants, qui montrait ses crocs acérés prêts à déchiqueter le premier imprudent qui s'approcherait trop.

Capi…

\- Pas de mouvements brusques, Matsumoto. Que quelqu'un aille chercher la capitaine Unohana d'urgence. Dépêchez-vous ! Et que tous ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici s'en aillent. Vous l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Matsumoto, viens là… doucement…

\- Vous croyez que cet animal a attaqué la nouvelle ?

\- Non Rangiku. Je crois que c'est elle justement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué de changements chez elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée ?

\- Euh non…

\- Réfléchis !, insista-t-il. De quelle couleur était ses yeux quand elle est arrivée ?

\- Verts pourquoi ?

\- Et ils étaient de quelle couleur dans la soirée ?

\- Verts aussi non ?

\- Non ! Depuis qu'elle est ici ces yeux devenaient dorés petit à petit. Rien qu'en discutant avec elle ce matin j'ai pu voir une différence. Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle a commencé à paniquer alors j'ai appelé la 4ème division qui devait passée demain matin.

\- Sauf que maintenant, il est trop tard… Vous croyez qu'elle est dangereuse ?...

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais ne t'inquiète pas : je ne les laisserai pas la considérer comme étant un danger pour la Soul Society. Je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement.

Alors qu'il parlait, le félin avait arrêté de grogner et regardait avec curiosité ce duo si étrange. Ils étaient si différent… et pourtant ils se complétaient et se connaissaient parfaitement. Les attaquer était une mauvaise idée. La lame devant elle aussi l'intéressait : elle avait quelque chose d'aussi étrange que ce duo… Elle sentait comme si elle était… « Vivante » ? Elle lâcha un grognement, pas dans le but de menacer, mais de faire réagir cette chose. Les deux gradés se retournèrent vers elle.

\- N'y touche pas, tu pourrais te blesser.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle nous comprend ?

\- Elle comprendra sûrement que c'est assez dangereux pour qu'elle n'y touche pas. Si on part du principe que c'est Schieffer qui s'est transformée, alors oui il y a des chances qu'elle nous comprenne.

\- Renji ne nous a rien dit…

\- Il ne devait pas être au courant. Elle ne savait rien non plus.

Le félin poussa un gémissement plaintif en les regardant. Le capitaine baissa son zanpakuto et le remis dans son fourreau malgré les protestions de sa seconde. Il commença à s'avancer plus près. La panthère se remit à grogner, visiblement peu encline à le laisser faire elle reculait de plus en plus jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Lui, il avançait toujours en tendant la main. Se retrouvant prise au piège entre le mur et le capitaine, elle devint plus agressive et essaya de le mordre violemment. Il retira sa main au dernier moment mais recommença à avancer.

\- N'ai pas peur. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

\- Grognement…

\- Tu me comprends ou pas ? Si tu me comprends, tu sais que je ne te ferais rien, alors avances un peu.

Il attendit un moment en la regardant. Elle hésitait… puis finit par avancer d'un pas en se tendant visiblement. Le capitaine semblait content de sa découverte et même Rangiku se détendit un peu en sachant que sa nouvelle subordonnée n'avait pas totalement disparus. La 4ème division arriva rapidement et réduit à néant les efforts qu'ils avaient fait : elle repartit se planquer dans un coin ombragé.

\- Hitsugaya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous lui avez fait peur, Unohana !

\- Comment ça ?

Il lui montra l'endroit où j'avais trouvé refuge. Elle se concentra et vit me vit enfin, grognant contre les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Yuna Schieffer, ma nouvelle subordonnée et la shinigamie suppléante de Renji Abaraï. Vous deviez passer pour elle demain.

\- Personne ne m'a prévenu de ça sinon je serais passé avant.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que ces yeux qui changeaient de couleur. Vu qu'elle vient d'arriver, je pensais qu'elle réagissait à la pression spirituelle de la Soul Society.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme celui-là. Vous avez réussi à l'approcher ?

\- J'ai réussis à la faire venir. Elle nous comprend mais elle est terrifiée.

\- C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive alors.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord… Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire mais il faudrait déjà savoir si elle est blessée et si elle a mal. Si vous avez déjà établis un lien de confiance avec elle, vous devriez aller la voir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risque rien.

\- D'accord…

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle mais elle ne le regardait même plus : la panthère fixait la capitaine de la 4ème division et grondait. Il en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus, se demandant jusqu'où elle allait le laisser faire. Il était tout près quand elle tourna enfin la tête mais ne grognait plus, elle ne faisait que le regarder de ses orbes dorés essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Le capitaine tendit la main vers, elle se replia sur elle-même en gémissant.

\- Ça va aller. Tout va bien.

Elle gémit encore mais il ignora ses plaintes et alla caresser sa fourrure sombre. Il la caressait doucement, d'un toucher d'abord très léger puis un peu plus quand il la sentit se détendre. Personne, hormis Rangiku, n'avait un jour vu le jeune capitaine aussi doux avec quelqu'un et aussi calme. Il ne se concentra que sur le félin, oubliant tout le reste. Elle finit par se rebeller. Il était hors de question que la panthère sauvage se laisse si facilement apprivoiser !

\- Oula… Je crois qu'elle en a marre.

\- C'est un félin, Hitsugaya. Il faut que vous lui montriez que vous êtes plus fort qu'elle si vous voulez l'approcher sans risque.

\- Komamura ?

\- J'ai senti une présence étrange ici alors je suis venu voir. Si vous voulez qu'elle vous accepte et surtout qu'elle vous respecte, vous devez vous battre contre elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- C'est votre subordonnée mais c'est aussi une panthère maintenant. Un des animaux sauvages les plus dangereux sur Terre. Un des plus indépendants aussi. Surtout chez les femelles, elles ne se laisseront jamais dominer par un mâle plus faible qu'elle.

\- C'est très… déstabilisant ce que vous dîtes, Komamura.

\- Je ne fais qu'essayer de vous faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Vous devez la battre. Après, elle vous respectera et obéira sans broncher.

\- Donc je dois me battre contre elle.

\- Elle vous laisse déjà une chance de prouver votre force. Elle est prête alors profitez-en !

\- Si vous le dîtes…

Pas très convaincu, il se tourna vers le félin qui lui regardait en grondant. Apparemment, elle elle était d'accord. Ne le laissant pas réfléchir, elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua sur le sol en montrant les crocs. Il l'envoya loin de lui et se retourna vers elle le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se laisser se surprendre. Elle revint déjà à l'assaut mais cette fois, il était prêt. Au moment où elle se jeta sur lui, il l'attrapa et la jeta au sol. Il se positionna juste à côté, se mettant dans son dos pour se protéger des coups de griffes, et maintenait son museau fermement contre le sol d'une poigne ferme. Elle continua de grogner et de se débattre pour lui échapper.

\- Calme-toi ! Tu ne gagneras pas !

Elle se rebella encore plus, grondant férocement contre cette entrave… Puis elle commença à gémir doucement en se calmant. Croyant avoir gagné, il desserra sa main.

\- Hitsugaya non !, le prévient le capitaine Komamura.

La panthère se retourna d'un coup et attaqua. S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de bouger au dernier moment, le jeune capitaine aurait été défiguré par un coup de griffe. Il se reprit vite et recommença sa « prise » en la maintenant à nouveau au sol.

\- Ça suffit !, dit-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais si tu ne te calme pas tout de suite, tu vas finir par te blesser !

Face au ton du capitaine, je me calmais subitement n'osant plus bouger. J'était juste essoufflée après cette petite joute de pouvoir. Sa main fermait toujours fermement ma gueule pour l'empêcher de mordre, l'autre commença à se promener doucement sur mon flanc, pour me calmer mais aussi me faire comprendre qu'il avait gagné. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de me dégager mais il me tenait bien.

\- Chut… Calme-toi.

Petit à petit, à mesure qu'il me détendait, il relâchait son emprise sur moi. Pourtant, je restais couchée à côté de lui sans bouger : il fallait que je me calme avant.

\- Voilà… Unohana si vous voulez faire quelque chose c'est maintenant.

\- J'arrive, dit-elle en se penchant. Ça va aller si je lui fais une prise de sang ?

\- Elle vous comprend, Unohana. Elle ne fera rien.

La médecin sortit la seringue de son sac et, malgré les dires du capitaine, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Sentant que je commençais à m'agiter, il se pencha sur moi et me couvrit les yeux avec sa main.

\- Doucement…

Calmée et gardée dans l'obscurité, je me laissais faire, faisant confiance à celui qui avait réussi à me battre. La piqure se fit sentir mais je ne bougeais pas. Son contact était apaisant, comme la première fois qu'il m'avait calmé. Je sentis la médecin faire d'autres examens mais le capitaine ne me lâchait pas.

\- J'ai finis. Vous savez comment elle peut reprendre forme humaine ?

\- Non. Aucune idée. Je vais la surveiller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous devriez l'amener à la réunion de demain. Ça évitera que quelqu'un la prenne pour un ennemi.

\- Oui vous avez raison. Merci d'être venu.

\- Aucun problème. Prenez ça. Ce sont des antidouleurs si la transformation est trop douloureuse. Vous devriez en parler à Kurotsuchi aussi.

\- Cet homme est fou ! c'est hors de question !

\- Comme vous voulez…

Les capitaines sortirent, seuls restaient le capitaine Hitsugaya, moi et Rangiku Matsumoto qui n'osait pas approcher. Ma vue fut libérée et je me relevais avec quelques difficultés.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-il à sa seconde. Elle ne te fera rien tu sais ?

\- Elle est calme avec vous…

\- Ça ira ! Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien !

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison, je vins au pied de la vice-capitaine et la regardait. Elle me regarda, elle-aussi, avant de se baisser à nouveau et me caresser le haut de la tête.

\- On va bien s'entendre, hein ? Bien sûr qu'on sera amies ! on doit se soutenir entre filles !

Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord avec elle et elle sourit.

\- Hey… Il te plait bien mon capitaine hein ?, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je grognais et reculait subitement alors qu'elle rigolait. Derrière, le capitaine se demandait bien ce qu'il allait m'arriver et surtout combien de temps j'allais rester sous cette forme. Pour l'instant, il était heureux de voir que les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille et demanda à Rangiku de m'héberger le temps que l'on refasse ma chambre.

Le matin avait déjà bien avancé quand le capitaine vint me chercher pour aller à la réunion des capitaines, comme l'avait suggéré la capitaine Unohana. Tout c'était bien passé jusque-là, mais maintenant je refusais catégoriquement d'y aller. Il avait beau tout essayer comme arguments, je refusais de le suivre !

\- Yuna Schieffer, tu dois me suivre ! Si tu n'y vas pas, tu risques de te faire attaquer et être considérer comme un ennemi.

\- Je refusais toujours de bouger, le rendant à moitié fou.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

\- Le commandant ne m'aime pas et je le déteste aussi.

Les deux gradés se figèrent sur place, stupéfaits.

\- Tu peux parler ?

\- On dirait. Je ne veux pas y aller, capitaine…

\- Tu iras quand même ! Maintenant !

\- Mais…

Le capitaine se mit devant elle avec un air sévère. Elle n'osait plus rien dire tellement il dégageait une aura autoritaire. J'étais tout simplement incapable de m'opposer à lui. Il me guida vers la 1ère division, alors que je grondais derrière lui, énervée d'avoir perdue. J'étais mal à l'aise en rentrant dans la salle de réunion : plusieurs capitaines déjà présents me dévisageaient, certains avec méfiance, un autre avec une excitation délirante (le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait trouvé son nouveau sujet d'étude). Mon capitaine se mit à sa place et, pas rassurée du tout, je me « cachais » derrière lui en grondant.

\- Hitsugaya, tu nous explique ?, demanda un capitaine avec un kimono rose à fleur.

\- Tu verras, Kyoraku. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

\- Oh soit pas si froid.

Mon capitaine lui jeta un regard glacial qui fit ni chaud ni froid à son collègue et je ris discrètement. Plus ou moins…

\- Ça te fait rire toi ?, me dit-il.

Pour seule réponse, je me frottais un peu contre ses jambes et il me caressa en retour. On ne se connaissait que depuis hier et pourtant on était déjà proche : il avait su me calmer, il avait toute ma confiance. Des habitudes, des réflexes se mettaient en place. Il savait comment réagir avec moi plus que n'importe qui. C'était si étrange ! Sans compter qu'il était beau et ne me laissait pas indifférente. Rangiku avait peut-être raison… Elle aussi était devenue une amie proche très vite. Elle m'avait accueilli dans ses quartiers sans problème et on avait passé la nuit à discuter.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Qu'est-ce que cette bête fait ici ?

Je grognais sauvagement contre le nouvel arrivant mais le capitaine me retient derrière lui en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

\- Commandant, je suis navré de l'avoir amener mais je devais vous parler à propos d'elle.

\- "Elle" ?

\- C'est la nouvelle subordonnée que vous m'avez envoyé, Yuna Schieffer. Depuis son arrivée à la Soul Society, elle n'a pas cessée de « changer » de manière très subtile mais cette nuit, elle a fini par se transformer complètement. Mais on ne sait pas encore comment elle peut redevenir humaine.

\- C'est un sacré problème ! Nous ne savons pas si elle est dangereuse ou pas.

\- Non ! Elle est juste un peu stressée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi, mais elle obéit ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne représente aucune menace.

\- Commandant, je m'occupe déjà de faire des recherches approfondies sur ce phénomène. J'étais là hier quand Hitsugaya l'a calmé et je confirme le fait qu'il est capable de la gérer.

\- Vous êtes sûre capitaine Unohana ? Cette bête pourrait se retourner contre nous.

\- Excusez-moi commandant mais ce n'est pas une bête. Yuna est aussi un être humain que nous tous. Elle nous comprend et elle peut s'exprimer même sous cette forme. Elle vous comprend quand vous la traitez de « bête ».

\- Pourquoi ne s'exprime-t-elle pas alors ?

\- Elle respecte le silence sachant qu'elle n'est pas censée être ici, improvisa-t-il ce qui fut bien pris par ses élèves. Et pour l'instant, elle n'a parlé qu'à moi et Matsumoto. Je pense qu'elle craint encore cette transformation. Elle vous craint aussi.

La concernée se rebella contre son capitaine mais il la tenait bien !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !, se justifia-t-il devant elle, en surprenant ces collègues car il semblait plus s'amuser gentiment avec elle alors qu'il était habituellement sérieux.

\- Très bien, Hitsugaya. Mais au moindre problème, elle sera emprisonnée et son cas sera réétudier.

\- Merci commandant. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

La réunion continua normalement avec un tour des rapports de chaque capitaine de division. Une réunion que je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais bien avec le capitaine et j'avais gardé ma place auprès de lui. Restait plus qu'à en informer Renji…


	4. songe

La vie maudite d'une shinigamie.

 **Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Seuls certains personnages et cette histoire sont de mon invention. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy^^. Désolé pour le retard mais je dois tout réécrire alors c'est compliqué.**

Pendant la réunion, Rangiku avait déjà été voir mon « frère » pour lui parler, c'est pourquoi ils nous attendaient tous les deux dans le bureau de la dixième division.

« Alors c'était vrai ? »

« Désolé, Renji… »

Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il me regardait… Je me sentais « monstrueuse » : il trouvait ça bizarre, il ne l'acceptait pas mais il ne voulait pas me le dire en face quand même. Je le sentais à sa manière de me regarder, de rester loin de moi. Un silence gênant s'installa, je reculais derrière le capitaine qui tourna la tête vers moi pour comprendre.

« Euh… je vais y aller… »

« Renji !, s'exclama Rangiku. Yuna ! »

Je profitais d'une fenêtre ouverte et bondis sur la branche de l'arbre pas très loin.

« Laisse les, Rangiku. Ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite si il ne l'accepte pas. C'est à eux de régler ça et à nous de la soutenir. »

« Et Renji ?! »

« Je me fiche pas mal d'Abaraï. Surtout si il la blesse. »

« Mais c'est un ami ! »

« Parle pour toi… »

« Vous êtes trop méchant capitaine ! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, Matsumoto… »

« Et moi alors ?... »

« Ferme-la… T'es bruyante… Dis, Rangiku ? Tu n'avais pas des rapports à faire ? »

Le temps qu'il relève la tête et elle avait disparu du bureau… Bien évidemment… dès qu'il s'agissait de faire son boulot, la grande blonde disparaissait ! Et il n'était pas près de la revoir de sitôt…

« Capitaine ! »

« Déjà de retour ? Aurais-tu un élan de folie responsable ?, se moqua-t-il. »

« Non non… »

« Je me disais aussi. »

« Je viens de voir Yuna. Elle va vers la 6ème division ! »

« Et mince… Il ne faut pas qu'elle y aille maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il remit son haori, pris son zanpakuto et se précipita à la 6ème division suivit sa lieutenante qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser : elle qui pensait que ce serait une bonne chose…

« Abaraï n'est pas prêt à l'écouter. Il risque de la rejeter et le regretter après. »

Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Ils arrivèrent en pleine dispute entre le félin et le vice-capitaine de la 6ème division qui lui faisait signe de partir. Les cris se firent entendre jusqu'à la division voisine qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel tapage dans le coin. Ils virent à sa manière d'être que le félin était blessé par celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Elle n'avait plus personne… Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Yuna avait disparu dans des buissons qui limitaient le jardin du noble Byakuya Kuchiki. S'il la voyait, ça allait mal tourné …

Renji. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ces cris ?

Je suis désolé capitaine, j'ai eu un différend avec un shinigami…

Et vous ? , demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les gradés de la 10ème.

Je voulais empêcher Abaraï de faire une bêtise… mais il l'a faite avant que je n'arrive. Tu sais dans quel problème tu t'ais fourré ? Tu l'as blessé. Ne repasse pas à la 10ème division, je te préviens. Bonne journée, Kuchiki.

Il partit sans rien rajouté, suivit de Rangiku qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On va la retrouver. »

« Mais c'est impossible! Elle a disparu dans la forêt ! »

« Quelqu'un la verra et donnera l'alerte. »

Au même instant, un cri retentit plus à gauche comme pour lui donner raison. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre sur les lieux, interrompant un jeune shinigami qui menaçant son félin de son sabre. Attendez… SON félin ? Depuis quand voyait-il Yuna comme une personne assez proche de lui pour qu'il la protège ainsi ? Les grognements bestiaux le ramenèrent à la réalité : elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et était prête à attaquer.

« Toi ! Baisse ton zanpakuto ! »

« Capitaine Hitsugaya ! »

« Yuna !, l'ignora-t-il, reviens là maintenant ! »

« GRRRR »

« Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Si tu veux parler, je suis là mais il n'est pas question que tu blesses quelqu'un à cause de cet idiot. »

Maintenant qu'il avait son attention, elle réfléchit à ses paroles, puis revint vers lui la queue et la tête basse. Il la caressa gentiment.

« Rentrons. »

Ils rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers, le capitaine insistant pour que je les suive dans leur bureau où il mit Rangiku au travail (avec beaucoup de mal), puis il s'installa lui-même derrière son bureau en me gardant à l'œil. Vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je me couchais sur un des canapé et réfléchis à ma « rencontre » avec Renji. Au fait qu'il m'avait rejeté pour ce que je suis… Même moi j'étais incapable de savoir qui j'étais vraiment … et je perdais mon principal repère dans ce monde. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à tous les moments qu'on avait vécu depuis qu'il m'avait faite shinigamie et la manière dont il avait tout gâché et tout renié. La fatigue me gagnait et de doux rêves me firent oublier mon chagrin…

« Le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol et une voix féminine me réveillèrent, j'ouvris les yeux au moment où Rangiku referma la porte du bureau.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi. Il est tard. »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de dormir. »

« Normal. Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi, soupira-t-il. Ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Tss… Si tu veux, mais j'espère que me mentir ne deviendra pas une habitude chez toi. »

Sans qu'il ne me voie caché derrière le canapé, je pouvais sentir son regard accusateur sur moi. Je baissais les yeux, honteuse.

« Je ne le comprends pas… »

« Abaraï est impulsif et n'aime pas quand quelque chose lui échappe. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et il reviendra. »

« Il a dit que j'étais trop bizarre… Que je n'étais pas normale… »

Le capitaine serra sa plume, le visage fermé mais où on pouvait y desceller de la colère, une colère sourde tapie sous un masque d'indifférence. A son tour, il quitta son bureau et s'accroupit devant moi alors que j'étais encore allongée sur le canapé. Il caressa doucement mon pelage ébène avant de redire un mot : il était si proche que si j'étais sous ma forme humaine, j'aurais tellement rougie qu'il se serait sûrement moqué…

« Tu n'es pas « bizarre ». Tu es unique, Yuna. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi avant que tu ne passes les portes de ma division. Tu es mystérieuse, intrigante… N'écoute pas cet imbécile. »

Ces yeux m'avaient à nouveau hypnotisé de leur bleu si profond et ses caresses étaient juste divines. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ma forme animale disparut pour redevenir celle d'une femme. Son sourire me ramena à la réalité et la rougeur sur mes joues ne manqua pas de s'accentuer alors que sa main caressait maintenant ma joue. Il rit en s'apercevant de ma gêne et s'avança encore.

« Tu es belle quand tu rougies, Yuna Schieffer. »

« Je… »

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et fit disparaitre la distance entre eux : il l'embrassa, coupant court à leur discussion. La surprise me paralysa un instant, mais c'était tellement doux… son regard tellement beau… que je cédais face à lui et fermais les yeux pour apprécier ce baiser volé. »

« Debout fainéante ! Ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut dormir ! »

« Capitaine ? »

Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

« Qui d'autre ?! Allez-vous couchez, vous deux ! Demain, entrainement et pas d'excuse ! »

« Viens Yuna… Pfff je suis crevée… »

« Yuna ! Oublie cet imbécile d'accord ? Il reviendra avec le temps. »

Je repensais à mon rêve en rougissant. Il lui avait dit la même chose avant de…

« Rangiku. Il faut que je te parle, chuchotais-je alors que nous nous rendions dans ses quartiers de vice-capitaine. »

La concernée se tourna vers moi alors qu'elle s'étirait, intéressée.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse du capitaine… »


End file.
